Indecent Proposal
by NYvamp
Summary: The Fae are furious with Eric and vampirekind for perpetuating the rumor of daywalking and further endangering their dwindling species.  As season 3 ends, the Fae have taken Sookie to make an indecent proposal:  Get closer to Eric and lead their revenge.
1. Chapter 1

"Sookie," Claudine's voice was beautiful and enchanting, "the Faeries need your help. We are in danger. A rumor is spreading around among very powerful vampires and other supes that that drinking Faery blood allows vampires to daywalk." Sookie nodded, "Eric," she whispered. "Yes," Claudine confirmed, "Northman initiated this. Word is spreading fast. Many weres know already. . . ." Sookie realized that was probably her fault since she had told Alcide while she waited for the vamps to rise at Fangtasia that afternoon. She quickly asked, "But why do you care so much if it's not true? Several vampires got an eyewitness account that it doesn't even work . . . the other day at Fangtasia." "The details are not important now, not yet, Sookie, but suffice it to say the rumor is not completely false." Sookie's eyes widened and she swallowed hard. Claudine continued, "We need to take a stance to the supernatural world that we will not tolerate this, but we need your help, you are our best link to the vampire community. And in exchange, we will train you to use all elements of your magic in the process. We will honor you as a rightful Royal Fae," Claudine encircled Sookie's shoulders with her long lovely arm, tilted her head toward Sookie's, in some gesture of kinswomanship, and gestured outward dramatically, "You will be known through Fae history as a crusader for our kind," she paused and glanced an utterly bewildered Sookie before going on, "You have exchanged blood with Northman, correct?"

Sookie darted her eyes around, "Yesss, why?" Claudine was all business, "In order for our magic to work, you must be bonded to him by blood, which equals three blood exchanges. Do you have a bond?" "No, not completely," Sookie was surprised at the regret in her voice. "So that will be the first phase: gain his trust completely and cement your bond. You already have all the magic you'll need to succeed at that," she winked, "Time is of the essence, Sookie. Fae lives are at stake." Claudine disappeared and Sookie was alone in Bon Temps Cemetery. Sookie had to admit Claudine was a good saleswoman, but she was not completely convinced. Her head was reeling. She was usually not one to deliberate; things were black and white to her. Right or wrong. Open and shut. But she was angry at vampirekind – Bill's thoughtless way of using her, mandated from another thoughtless vamp, the rollercoaster ride that was Eric: his heroics and honesty when he saved her from the were, his harsh words in Jackson, _that kiss_, her imprisonment, and his offering her to Russell.

In short, Sookie was losing her faith in vamps, if the camaraderie she felt with them could even count as faith, if she had ever had any to begin with. And was that camaraderie based solely or mostly on the irresistibility of her blood? Or her telepathy? She felt so lost that the proposal of becoming a Fae Joan of Arc was actually tempting. Were the Fae even actually 'Her People'? She didn't easily identify with them and most times she was glad for that. If she agreed, it would instill purpose in her, and set her on a path to power. But at what cost? She was fairly sure she could deceive Eric into believing she wanted him, she knew he would let her in. But then she would be no better than Bill,

But if she didn't agree, what would become of the Fae? She opened her front door and staggered to her bedroom in time to succumb to sleep.

_Sookie was sitting in Fangtasia, flanked by Bill and Russell. Each held one of her wrists pinned down to the table. Eric was pacing around them, and he looked stressed. No one was speaking, the vamps were just exchanging pensive looks. Sookie had no idea what she was doing there or how she got there. "Can you let me go?" she yelled, irritated, looking back and forth between Bill and Russell. But they did not reply. "Bill why are you doing this to me?" she kept repeating, but he did not answer. At once, all three vampires bit and began to drink, Bill and Russell at her wrists, and Eric at her neck. She tried to kick and scream but she knew nobody could hear her or could even help her. They kept drinking and drinking . . . Bill was moaning with pleasure and she was repulsed. . . . _

Eric had just risen for the evening and was making his way toward the bar at Fangtasia when Pam appeared in front of him. "It's Flannigan for you," she said, extending the phone. "Northman," he muttered. "I trust Edgington is taken care of," Nan asserted. "Yes, Russell is no longer a problem," he said calmly. Nan asked, "Any casualties?" "Yes. Ruben," he paused, "and Bill Compton." Almost immediately she returned, "Nicely done, Sheriff. I am busy starting fresh with the VRA thanks to Russell. I hope I won't be seeing you again for awhile." "Likewise," Eric smiled. Pam's eyebrow was still raised when Eric looked to her and returned the phone. "Did you have Bill taken out today?" she enquired. "Oh no, Pam, taking out Bill is a pleasure I will reserve for myself."

Suddenly, Eric was flooded with anguish and fear, but not his own. He closed his eyes for a moment. _Sookie. _He hadn't been aware of pain or sadness when he rose for the evening, but now there were new emotions and fear was definitely at the forefront. Could Compton have gotten to Sookie even though she rescinded his invitation? Eric burst out the door and took to the air.

Eric heard Sookie's scream before he landed in front of her bedroom window. He did not sense Compton or anyone else nearby and his eyes rested on Sookie, sleeping in her bed, in the distress of a nightmare. Eric felt foolish and regretted not having sent someone on this errand so that he could attend to business as usual this evening. He started to leave, but instead he stood there watching her, still feeling her fear. "Bill why are you doing this to me!" she was yelling, tossing and turning and sweating. Her scent was strong through the open bedroom window and Eric inhaled deeply. She smelt of a rare flower. He should have been relieved that she was only dreaming but he was not. "Sookie!" he shouted, hoping to wake her up. She did not respond. The moonlight rested on her gold strands of hair and he thought how this woman saved him from the true death – even after he attempted to imprison her and forced her to give her blood. He should at least have the decency to wake her from this nightmare, but he knew he couldn't go inside. He looked around and the first thing he saw was a peony bush. He plucked off five stems and returned to the window and hurled them at her.

Sookie flinched and she reached to her face to remove one of the blooms. Eric didn't know whether to go or stay, but he found that he couldn't take his eyes off her as she awoke. He knew she would be angry and probably think he meant her harm, but he couldn't make himself leave. She pulled herself up in bed and looked quizzically at the peonies, her two little fingers picking up each stem. Then her eyes turned to him. "Eric? What are you doing here?" she said but she did not seem angry. Eric sensed perhaps some fear, but not anger. Eric was relieved. He was treading with care, "Sookie, I felt something was wrong. You were afraid." Tears started to roll down her face, slow tears of relief, somehow calming herself, thankful that she was awake. Eric felt her fear resolve, replaced by a wave of sadness. "Did you throw flowers at me?" she asked incredulously. Eric nodded. "To wake you up … you rescinded my invitation, remember?" he replied calmly, almost reverently. The memory of the context of that conversation fueled her tears.

Eric stared down at her, not blinking, noticing that she was still crying, even more now. "Sookie, May I?" he asked, bringing his foot to the windowsill and bowing his head under the raised glass pane. Sookie was slightly reluctant but she began to think of how devastated she'd felt when Bill told her that Eric was no more. She knew she could rescind his invitation if she needed to. "Come in," she said.

"I can feel your hurt, Sookie. I'm sorry you're suffering," Eric placed a hand on her shoulder, "You needed to know the truth. Bill was not altruistic. It's ok, let go." Sookie's ragged breathing started to calm with Eric's touch and she leaned into his chest. His other hand began to stroke her hair.

"Eric?" Sookie lifted her face to meet his eyes. "How long had you known?" Eric marveled briefly at the perceptive question, unable to suppress a little pride, he knew exactly what she was referring to, and he should have expected her to ask. "I only found out toward the end of my stay in Jackson. I urged Bill to tell you as soon as I returned, but he chose not to." Eric was trying to be tender but the vengeance was building up inside him. Sookie thought about Claudine's proposal. "So now you know all my feelings?" Sookie asked carefully. Eric nodded slowly. She wanted to ask so many questions about this, he had told her he could feel if she were in trouble before she went to Jackson. But how was this different? Would he know if she was trying to deceive him? "How long will this bond last?" she continued. "I'm not sure," Eric answered gently, "But it's pretty intense. You might want to text me first if you're going to watch a scary movie." Sookie smiled and almost managed to laugh, "But seriously Eric, last time you were bonded to a human, how long did it last?" He looked away. There was a long pause, "I've never been bonded to a human before." Suddenly his phone rang. "I'm sorry, Sookie, I need to get this." He stepped out of her room. _I'm so alone and I'm so lost,_ she thought looking around, and the tears multiplied. Sookie started to the kitchen to get some water. She passed Eric in the hallway, talking in Swedish, probably to Pam, she thought.

She got the glass but never made it to the refrigerator for the water. Eric strode into the kitchen, standing in front of her. "Sookie, I have some urgent matters to attend to. In the spirit of brutal honesty, evidently a recurring theme at Chez Stackhouse these days, Bill tried to kill our Queen and has fled. Pam is going to come stay with you. I believe Bill is very unstable and I encourage you to be safe." He stepped closer to her and continued, "If you have to go out at night, take Pam. Do you understand?" She nodded, tears still forming in her eyes. Eric pulled her into him, his arms encircling her waist, speaking into the top of her head, "You didn't deserve this. You deserve better. You will heal. Be strong." And with that Eric was gone. She made time for that glass of water. How did he know exactly what to say? Four short sentences somehow erased her guilt and anger for herself, gave her courage to keep going and strength to pull out of the quagmire of self-pity.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews I am a newbie writer and reviews are vital! I am accepting both darts and laurels. I can take it!

The knock on the door came before Sookie's water glass was empty. Pam had evidently been en route when she was talking to Eric. Sookie opened the door to see Pam with a grocery sack in her arms. "Hi Sookie," she sounded almost cheerful, "May I come in?" Sookie nodded and Pam marched past her into the kitchen. She unpacked the brown bag, revealing a stack of fashion magazines, a carton of ice cream, two DVDs and nail polish. Sookie actually smiled for the second time that night. She knew Eric had to press pretty hard to get Pam to agree to this, but she appreciated it all the same.

"Thanks for coming, Pam. I'm sure it's the last thing you wanted to do tonight. Who's running Fangtasia?" Pam smirked, "I'm using this time to learn what it is about you that has Eric in such a trance. Plus I need a manicure. Fangtasia is closed tonight while a crew cleans up the vandalism." She handed me a bowl of ice cream and proceeded to the sofa. I queued up the Julia Roberts film and decided I needed to know more, "What do you mean, trance?"

"Sookie, you are clouding Eric's judgment. He almost met the sun for your sake. He refused to give you over to Russell. Luckily it all turned out all right, but it could have been tragic. A vamp martyred for a human? Unheard of!" Pam was irritated. Sookie asked, "Who wanted him to give me to Russell?" Pam assumed the deer-in-the-headlights look. "Me." She was nothing if not honest.

"Try to understand the bond Eric and I have. To me, nothing is worth his death, even my own existence. Do not take it personally. Maybe I was wrong about you anyway. You surprised me by dragging him in from the sun. From your point of view, Eric probably seemed like the last person in the world worth saving."

Sookie interrupted, "Why didn't you save him?" Pam replied, "I was following orders not to interfere. Eric thought it was the only way to ensure your safety." Sookie's mind drifted as she allowed Pam to polish her nails. She was rather surprised that she didn't feel so badly about being used and lied to by Bill. With Bill's deceit fresh on her mind, the irony of Claudine's proposal was not lost on her. Sookie wondered where her loyalties truly lied. Could she help the Fae? To put it bluntly, the Fae were – weird. Would she even be able to trick Eric? If she could and if she did, would she be no better than Bill? Eric may be cold and heartless, but he still didn't deserve _that_.

Suddenly the phone rang. It was Sam. "Sookie, we are beyond swamped here. I know it's your night off, but I could offer you time and a half. . . ." Sookie was thinking it sounded like a good offer until she remembered that she'd probably have to bring her vamp babysitter with her. "Ok Sam, but I've got to bring Pam with me. Long story." Sam agreed, "Are you in some kind of danger?" "I'm fine," Sookie said and headed to her room to donn her uniform.

As Sookie drove toward Merlotte's she didn't even notice Pam's scoffs and eye rolls, making it obvious that this car was beneath her. Instead, she was anxious about her first time back at work since her breakup with Bill. The road was dark and no other cars were in sight and she let her mind wander. She wondered who knew about how Bill had deceived her and how many time she'd have to rehash the painful story. Her mind was rehearsing the shortest possible version that still made sense.

Suddenly there was an awful thud. Pam gasped and Sookie braked and tried to control the car but it swerved into the tree line and came to a defeated stop. Sookie thought it must have been a flat tire. "Sookie are you ok?" Pam was evidently very concerned, and seemed to be fine herself. Sookie was shocked but could feel no pain. "I'm fine," she said weakly. Pam was out of the car instantly, opening the driver's door and pulling Sookie out, she put her arm around her. Pam did not want to fail Eric this evening and she would keep Sookie safe. Sookie eyed the fully inflated tires suspiciously, "What was that?" "That," said Pam dryly, "Was your worthless ex-boyfriend."

Pam gestured toward the other side of the road and Sookie finally saw him, motionless, in the ditch. Sookie ran to him, "Oh my God, Bill! I'm so sorry, what happened?" Sookie's heart raced and her brow began to perspire. "Pam! Why isn't he answering? Pam, help!" Sookie glanced over her shoulder to see Pam was ending a cell phone conversation when she ordered, "Get away from him, Sookie!"

But Sookie couldn't walk away. She didn't have time to wonder how she had any bit of compassion left for someone who would treat her so poorly. She just kept shaking his shoulder, tapping his cheek, pushing his hair back, repeating his name. He was her first. She had almost agreed to marry him. He would know what to do about Claudine's proposal. Finally, she saw his foot stir, followed by his fingers. Sookie smiled and felt the tears of relief welling up. "Oh Bill!" she was smiling at his face when his eyes opened.

At once, his strong grip had her forearm and she tried to pull back futilely. Her heart raced and she knew she was in trouble. "Sookeh - I need your blood. You are going to be mine forever," his eyes were violent, his voice was frightening, his fangs were extended and Sookie knew that, even being vampire, he could not have made such a recovery from unconscious to assaultive so quickly. She realized he feigned his injury and he was even more of a monster than she thought.

She felt arms around her waist pulling her back. Pam said, "He's trying to turn you!" Bill released Sookie and instantly fastened silver handcuffs securing Pam to a tree trunk. Sookie was frozen with fear, she had never seen Bill look this savage, even in the back of Alcide's truck. Bill returned and used one hand to pin her wrists down and the other to brush her hair away from her neck. Bill was not being gentle or loving this time as his sharp fangs pierced her painfully. His strength seemed intensified. He was pulling blood from her neck forcefully. She didn't know how long it took to drain the average human, but she felt Bill was going to break the record.

Then, all at once, she heard a whoosh, the ground shook, and the pulling stopped. Bill was off of her. She struggled to sit up on her elbows and then she saw him. "Are you alright?" Eric looked like an archangel, clothed in black, with luminous skin. He had one arm around Bill's neck and the other restraining his wrists. Bill was on his knees, execution style. Eric's face was serious and his eyes were steady on Sookie. She touched the wound in her neck. "I'm . . . I don't know . . . my arms and legs are tingling."

Eric knew he had to act fast. He released Bill's neck and pulled out a silver blade. Bill hissed and flailed, "Sookie, I love you. Let me protect you. You need me." Eric brought the blade to Bill's neck and interrupted, "Enough William Compton. You attempted to murder your Sheriff and your Queen, yet the most heinous thing to be said about you before your true death is that you used and deceived a pure human who truly loved you. Your punishment is nothing compared to what you have taken from her."

Eric deftly ran the blade through Bill's neck and reduced him to a spurt of blood and guts. Before the puddle settled, Eric was by her side, crouched down to her face. He bit into his wrist, "Drink." She hesitated, but feeling the weight of her eyelids and Eric's strong hand behind her head, she opened her mouth and reached up to hold his arm with her hands. He tasted rich and full like a dessert wine. She looked up at him while she drank and his eyes were dark pools of brood. She had seen this look before, in his office, before he chained her in his basement.

He leaned into her and began to kiss the wound at her neck, intermittently licking. Sookie knew he was helping her heal but he was doing it in the most sensual way possible. Eric felt her pleasure and heard her moan softly, but then he also felt her mistrust and he pulled away. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, staring at her bloody mouth. Her lips were swollen and perfect and covered with his blood. He reached out his thumb to wipe them slowly. Her tongue met his thumb and she drew it into her warm mouth and sucked it clean. Eric used all his self-restraint to pull away.

"Thank you," Sookie offered, in an attempt to change the subject. She wondered why he stopped. She hadn't wanted him to. She mentally counted their exchanges, this equaled two times each way. Once more each and they were bonded. And she would have a visit from Claudine. She wondered if it also counted as an exchange when Eric licked her wound? Then they were that much closer.

Eric stood and rested his hand on Sookie's head, "Wait here." He walked to the tree where Pam was tethered and cut her free. "Were you going to let him drain her Pamela? Were you even thinking?" Eric was very serious. Sookie strained to overhear their conversation. "Silver, Eric," Pam argued. Eric became angry, "I expect more from you. I trusted you to protect her. What if he had turned her? Hmm? You know, there is nothing that teaches responsibility quite like dependents." Pam started to shake her head in protest. "Go to Jessica. Tell her about Bill and inform her that you will assume the role of her maker until she is ready." "But Eric," Pam was pleading. "Go!" Eric shouted and walked toward the car.

"Coming my way?" Eric said slyly, opening the driver's door. Sookie rose and headed for the car. "I can drive myself home, Eric. I'm in no danger anymore." "That's not entirely true," he said, "but there are some things I want to say to you." Sookie wasn't prepared for that. Her heart quickened and she fastened her seatbelt as Eric turned the car around.

"First," he said slowly, "In order to maintain my cover at Russell's, I had to do and say things that I regret. It wasn't easy for me to say and it wasn't easy to watch your reaction." Sookie regarded his beautiful long hand on her steering wheel. "You must know I was acting in everyone's best interest by pretending to align myself with Russell." Eric was looking at her intensely. Sookie read between the lines. He was actually sort of apologizing for saying that she meant nothing to him. She was too stunned to speak.

He went on, "When you came to Fangtasia yesterday evening, I had to. . . ." Eric's eyes searched the car as if better words were waiting to be found, ". . . the reason that I . . . " his eyes met Sookie's again, "I knew Russell would get you. He is – was - unstoppable. If I drew him to Fangtasia, I wouldn't lose time looking for you. I did it to protect you, Sookie. You wouldn't have stayed volitionally." Sookie interrupted, "You didn't even try! You didn't even think enough of me to let me in on your plan!" Eric said, "There wasn't time. I regret that I was forced to make that decision."

"You _regret you were forced to make that decision_? What kind of fake apology is that?" Sookie was getting angrier, but she knew she had to quell her emotions if she ever wanted to help the Fae. "Sookie, let me continue." She pressed her lips together and swallowed. "The best plan I could conjure was to offer Russell daywalking from your blood, then lure him to meet the sun. I regret that I had to endanger you." Sookie moved on, "Is there any truth to the daywalking rumor?" Eric looked at her sharply, "Maybe, it's complicated." She sensed that he was being evasive but she needed to know, "Don't you think it concerns me since I am part faery? Is that why I'm in danger?"

Eric pulled into her driveway and turned the car off. When he didn't answer her she became angry, "Eric, why is it so hard to get the truth out of you? Do you just like having the upper hand so much? Does it feed your ego? Is it how you console yourself for being such a. . . ." her voice trailed off when she realized the hurt on his face. Had she really just hurt him?

Eric opened her car door and pulled her out. Closing the door, he leaned into her with his arms on either side of her shoulders. The length of his body was centimeters from hers. "Sookie, I am doing everything in my power not to corrupt you. Every death you witness, every time you are wronged, every insight into the dark politics of the supernatural world changes you. And you are perfect right now.

I can protect you if you will trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! Thanks for following and commenting. Sorry for the delay, mostly due to Thanksgiving, but also because I tried to add a drop of lemon to this chapter which proved to be a challenge because I prefer lemons in the first person. I hope this will suffice (should it be 'M'?). We're building up to more – I promise. I appreciate your input on how my version of Eric is shaping up, and your thoughts on how the plot should turn.

"I trust you." The words came easy to Sookie, but she felt like it was too easy to capture Eric's attention. In the aftermath of her words, as Eric smiled and pressed against her, running his fingers through her hair and bringing his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, her mind was playing tricks on her. She wondered if she really did trust Eric. She had primed herself to deceive him, but was she really deceiving herself? Hadn't she known everything would be o.k. when he appeared on the scene with Bill? Why wasn't she angry that Eric ended Bill? Was there really any part of her that was inconvenienced by the notion of completing this blood bond? His strong, cool body was making her tingle all over and she was struggling to concentrate. He moved his hands down her sides, dragging more slowly on the swell of her breasts.

She broke away and placed her hands on his chest. She caught her breath and said, "Eric, do you trust _me_?" Eric's mouth dropped open a little as he calculated his response. Sookie had some amazing qualities for a human, but she was so young and inexperienced and she lacked so much good sense and knowledge that just comes from many years of existence. Eric knew she had told Alcide and probably others (Sam?) about daywalking.

Eric finally blinked and inhaled needlessly. He was stalling. His mind memorized the distinct scent of her arousal. He wanted to ignore her question and gather her up and carry her to her bedroom. He felt her heart racing under his body and he wanted to make it race faster. He had been waiting patiently for her to want him – just him – for all the right reasons. But something was wrong here. Unsure of exactly what she was thinking, he called upon his patience yet again.

Trusting Sookie would be like pledging trust to a three-year-old child. It wasn't that she was untrustworthy exactly, but her actions were unpredictable and seemingly governed wholly by emotions. It didn't change how he felt about her, he was actually beginning to learn to predict and appreciate her behavior.

"Sookie, please stop equating my intentions with how many secrets I tell you. Vampire politics contain many secrets. If I began telling you now, you would be old and grey before I could finish." Sookie scowled at Eric's mention of her mortality. When she was with Bill, she didn't like to think about what it would feel like to age when someone you cared about didn't. She didn't have a reply for Eric. She felt stupid for even asking and she should have known Eric wouldn't really trust her. "I want you to trust me," she whispered.

Eric backed away and straightened up to his full height. He was even more gorgeous when his passion filled eyes reflected his anger too. Sookie was looking up at him through her eyelashes now, willing his body to come back to her. "Thanks for saving my life," she said with a smile and a tilt of her head. "Just returning the favor," he replied quickly and all too businesslike.

Sookie felt rejected. "Well, g'night, Eric." She turned and started toward her house, remembering that she needed to call Sam. He would likely be worried about her. She was feeling a little guilty for not going into work. After Bill's attack, she was too weak to work, but now Eric's blood was making her feel … well, better than she had before she headed to Merlotte's. Eric watched her saunter toward her door. He was still struggling with his regret for the course of actions he'd chosen for Russell, especially the role he'd forced Sookie to play. What's worse, he was worried that he'd inadvertently endangered Sookie.

Suddenly Eric was in front of her and she stopped, startled by his face. He was very serious and speaking under his breath, "When a vampire inhales Faery dust, he can daywalk for a time." "What's _faery dust_?" Sookie said, conjuring images of magic wants and glitter, almost laughing but trying not to sound too ignorant. Eric looked away and the trouble spread across his face, "Ashes."

Sookie gaped, "What, like cremains? Dead, burnt faeries? Peas and rice!" Eric continued, "I am not sure if your small part faery is enough to produce the same effect, and I intend to ensure no one ever finds out. But I suppose you _should_ know. It does concern you. Thankfully most vampires are not aware of this. I do not believe you are in immediate danger."

Eric reached up to push a few strands of her hair behind her ear and rested his hand at the back of her neck. He felt her fear, but it was not fear of him. He felt her trust. He pulled her entire body to his with his hand. This time, Sookie reached her hands up and circled his neck, her fingers spreading through his hair. His kiss was more urgent now and his hands reached down to lift her up to him. Sookie entwined her ankles behind his lower back and she gasped as she felt his hardness align with her. Her center throbbed with want and she moved against him, praying for him to touch her.

"Eric, please," she was still practically touching his lips when she said it, her breath warming him. Eric paused to smile at her and began to kiss her neck as he worked to undo her shorts. Sookie heard him growl as his fingers slid inside her. He had tried to imagine how she felt since the first time he saw her in Fangtasia, but none of his fantasies were close to the real thing. The only light was moonlight and the only sound was her panting, until Eric looked into her eyes, "Sookie . . . I want you . . . I want this."

Surprisingly, Sookie was the first to notice the truck's headlights closing in on them. "Eric, stop! Someone's here!" "It's your _boss_," Eric growled. He withdrew his fingers and placed her gently on the ground as she righted herself. Sam's truck door slammed and he came into view. "Everything ok here, Sook?" he said suspiciously, his eyes darting between them. Of course Sam's senses were feeding him most of the information he needed. He didn't believe Sookie was doing this consensually and he wanted to protect her but he needed some time to strategize how to deal with this mighty vamp.

Eric stepped closer to Sookie and circled her waist with his arm. Sookie tilted her head towards Eric's chest. "Sure Sam, Eric was just going. Dawn's almost here. I'm real sorry about tonight. There was trouble with Bill, but everything's ok now. I'm sorry I let you down," Sookie was rambling and it was pretty obvious why. Sam did not seem convinced and he raised his gaze to Eric.

Eric stared back at Sam like the cat who swallowed the canary. He said nothing, but proceeded to bring his fingers to his mouth and agonizingly slowly taste each one, lowering his eyelids to silently convey his pleasure. When it occurred to Sookie what was going on, she turned red with embarrassment. She wanted to look away, or even run away, but she couldn't take her eyes off Eric as he tasted her.

When he was done, he turned Sookie to him, facing her back to Sam. He leaned down so that his mouth was centimeters from her, "You are more delicious than I could have ever imagined. I regret this interruption, I will make up for it tomorrow. Goodnight, sweet Sookie." He placed his palms on her cheeks and kissed her firmly and was airborne with a graceful whooshing sound.

Sam sighed and began to shake his head. He was relieved that Eric had left but he was disappointed with Sookie. "Where's Bill?" Sookie did not like his tone, but she could appreciate how bad this scene appeared. She took a deep breath, "He's finished." Sam looked astonished, "Just like that? What happened?" "He tried to drain me and Eric beheaded him." She was surprised how quickly she got to the point. Was she really being corrupted like Eric said? She was second guessing herself and her drive to know all the facts.

Sam was shaking his head incredulously, "Sookie, you are getting in too deep. Do I have to tell you the dangers of getting involved with _him_? He didn't get to be that old and powerful by placing others' interests above his own." She sighed and rolled her eyes, "I know, Sam. I know what I'm doing here. It's not what it seems. It might look naïve, but I'm really doing a favor for the Faeries."

Sam brandished a look of pure shock and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Whoa, whoa, whoa … Sookie the Fae are dangerous creatures too. Maybe even more dangerous than vamps. Why don't you sit down and tell me what's going on?" Sookie backed away, "Sam, it's fine, I haven't done anything. I'm just going to be . . . _relaying_ some information to Claudine. Know her?" The words sounded ridiculous even to Sookie and she realized she didn't know Claudine's plan yet and had been foolish not to ask.

"Yes, I've heard of her . . . another very powerful Supe. Sookie, this is very dangerous. Promise me you'll be more careful than ever. " Sookie nodded and watched Sam's old truck pull away before going inside.

Eric was consumed with thoughts of Sookie as he closed in on Fangtasia. When he reached the ground, he saw a shadow shift at the perimeter of the parking lot. Eric froze and focused his senses but could not ascertain anything. He boomed, "The Sheriff of Area Five demands you announce your presence." Godric appeared out of the fog. He was angelic, but his face was stricken with worry, "My child, the Fae will retaliate. Analyze and guard what you hold dear." Then he started to fade. Eric moved toward him, but he had disappeared.

Eric entered an empty Fangtasia and sat at his desk, staring at papers. He mulled over Godric's words. He had predicted the uprising from the Fae. But he struggled to make sense of the last part of the warning. _Analyze . . . what you hold dear. . . . _Eric fought his fatigue until daylight forced his rest.

The next morning, Sookie awoke with a start. As she was rousing, she sensed she wasn't alone. Knowing it wasn't Eric, her uneasiness surged. Sookie sat up on her elbows and her eyes darted to Claudine, seated in the worn velvet chair beside her bed.

Claudine's voice was deadpan, "Sookie, you're finally awake. The Faery Etain was murdered by a vampire last night. We were unable to find her body and we believe the killing was related to the rumor." Sookie felt the panic well up inside her. She was so shocked and she knew she was staring but she still couldn't read Claudine's face. All Sookie could focus on was Claudine's small, pointed teeth and their razor sharp points that she had somehow never noticed before. . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie heard the familiar beep and reached for her phone. A text from Eric read: Pick you up at 8. Of course he hadn't phrased it in a question, so she flipped her phone closed. She couldn't help but smile at the idea of seeing Eric. But her smile quickly vanished when she recalled Claudine's words from that morning. Claudine first chastised her for taking too long to complete a bond with Eric. Sookie tried to explain that she didn't want to arise suspicions, but Claudine practically accused her of stalling on purpose by pointing out the ridiculously obvious – that Sookie was irresistible to him.

Sookie hated this fact. If her telepathy ruined her chance at a normal relationship with a human man, then her Fae blood ruined her chance with vamps. She felt hopeless. Ever since Dallas, she had begun to see Eric in a new light. She felt differently around him, but she knew that he was only interested because of her Faery heritage and essence.

Then Claudine had said something unexpected. She threatened Sookie that if the blood bond wasn't complete by dawn, she would be imprisoned in the Fae realm and used as bait for Eric. Claudine stressed that this was not the most favorable option for Sookie since the outcome was 'unpredictable' and encouraged her to follow the original proposal. Sookie was beginning to hate Claudine. The Fae felt like a cult she'd been forced to join and now feared, but she felt trapped. She contemplated telling Eric about the whole proposal, but she was ashamed and a little fearful of his reaction.

She painstakingly got ready for her night. She pulled a satiny red dress off its hanger and slid into it. She curled her eyelashes and her hair and dug in her closet for the highest heels she owned, which happened to be red. She had no idea what Eric's plans for the evening were.

Sookie drummed her fingers on the sofa cushion next to her. She glanced at the mantle clock, which read 9:15. She was angry. But she was also suspicious. What if Eric had discovered her alliance with the Faeries? She couldn't put anything past Eric. She had felt uneasy all night, like something bad was going to happen, probably because she was nervous about the last blood exchange with Eric.

She smiled when she finally heard the knock on her door. Checking her hair in the mirror, she pulled the door open, preparing to see Eric. But it wasn't Eric. "Hi Sookie," Jessica said shyly, "I'm wondering if you know where Pam is?" "No, sorry," Sookie replied, "But I'd sure like to know where Eric is. He was supposed to be here an hour ago. Come in." Jessica seemed to be deep in thought as she walked slowly. "Did you try her cell and Fangtasia?" Sookie asked, looking at Jessica, whose brow was now furrowed. She shook her head. "Sookie, I think there's something wrong. Eric was supposed to be here and Pam was supposed to be at my place and neither one of them showed up." Sookie felt her heart speed up. She grabbed her purse and said, "Come on, let's go to Shreveport."

Sookie was panicking now and reminded herself to take deep breaths while she drove. She needed to distract herself. "So how's it going, being adopted by Pam?" "Ok, I guess," Jessica was serious, "She's no worse than Bill. I think it would be cool to be like her." Sookie winced at the thought. How could anyone want to be like Pam?

Her foreboding feeling swelled when she saw the Fangtasia parking lot was empty. "Now why would they be closed? The graffiti is gone. . . ." The girls slowly got out of the car and approached the building. They knocked on the door and waited. There was no reply. They continued to knock. Sookie dialed Eric's cell. Curiously, she heard someone pick up, then hang up. Her stomach felt sick as it dawned on her that something was very wrong.

The girls circled the building, clutching onto each others' arms, their eyes darting around wildly. But there was nothing to be seen or heard. "Where else could we look?" Jessica asked. "I can't feel Pam since she's not my real maker. Can you feel Eric?" "I'm not sure," Sookie replied, frustrated.

As they were rounding the corner, a hand covered each of their mouths. Sookie tried to scream but the hand pressed more forcefully. "We need your help," Pam said curtly but calmly. Sookie and Jessica were so relieved, but when they spun around, their concern rose. Pam's face was black and red streaked from tears and mascara. Her blouse was shredded and welts were visible on her skin. She pulled them flush with the building, in a blind spot of the security cameras. "Oh God, Pam, what's happened?" Sookie was not sure how long she could remain calm.

"It's Eric," and Pam started crying again. "The fucking Faeries have him in there. This guy named Niall was here when we rose tonight and he accused Eric of murdering _some Faery princess_. They're doing awful things to him." Sookie closed her eyes for a long minute. "Did he do it?" Jessica interrupted. "Obviously not!" Pam blurted, "Why would he do that? But they found her body in the freezer here." Sookie muttered, "Eric's being framed." Pam nodded, still crying. "What do we do?" asked Jessica.

How could the Faeries do this? Sookie knew she couldn't let them see her rescuing Eric. Even if she never wanted anything to do with Fae again, she knew too much and they wouldn't let her just go, they would retaliate. "I'm going back in before they see I'm gone. You have to stop them. They're torturing him in the basement. Sookie? Please? They won't be expecting anyone. Have you got something iron?" Sookie nodded and told Pam, "Give us 5 minutes, leave the door unlocked, and be ready to help." Jessica followed Sookie to the car.

Sookie rummaged through the piles in her trunk for her tire iron, which was old enough to actually be iron, and handed it to Jessica. She pulled a sharp rod out of her jack, also iron. Lastly, she grabbed a small pointed trowel. She handed them both to Jessica. "I can't go in. The iron will debilitate them enough for you to bite them. Don't mention my name. Do whatever it takes, but don't kill them, do you understand?" "Sookie, why can't you go? You and Eric. . . ." "It's complicated," Sookie answered, her voice full of emotion as she guided Jessica toward the door. Jessica didn't seem satisfied, but she turned her attention to the task at hand and slipped in the front door.

Sookie let out a long breath and her tears began to fall, so hot they nearly burned her skin. She sank down, pressing her knees into the asphalt and her lower back into the cement wall. Her sobs became louder until the muscles in her face were sore and then her mouth was opening so widely it hurt but no sound was coming out. She was allowing herself to feel her partially formed bond with Eric. But she was unsure how much was her own sadness.

Sookie bolted up and ran through the bar and down the basement steps. The last time she'd been down here, she'd intruded on a very naked Eric having his way with Yvetta. She had accused him of kidnapping Bill. She'd been wrong. Now the scene that appeared before her caused her to stop suddenly. Jessica was slumped in the corner, like a ragdoll. She had welts covering her arms, legs, face, and just about anywhere that wasn't covered with clothing. Her eyes were barely open, but Sookie could tell that she was going to be ok. Pam looked slightly better, standing in the middle of the room with her legs in a wide stance, shoulders hunched. Her skin was less afflicted but it appeared that her eyes, ears and mouth had been sprayed with silver and Sookie suspected she couldn't see or hear or maybe even feed. She hoped it was temporary.

There were no Faeries to be seen. Sookie regained use of her feet once she saw Eric. He laid motionless on a large metal table with his eyes closed. Her stomach churned when she saw the small surgical-looking table laid with small, sharp instruments. Eric was wearing only black jeans and every surface of his skin bore scratches, burn or prod marks. It was especially awful to see his lips and eyelids. She ran her hand over his body. It occurred to her that she did not know how to tell if a vampire was still undead, but she knew that he now looked worse than when she'd dragged him in from the Fangtasia parking lot. At least then he'd made some movements and sounds. Sookie began to shake her head, "No, Eric, no . . . Pam, is he going to be ok?" There was no answer from Pam, and Sookie turned to Jessica, "Jessica?" After a long pause, Jessica answered with effort, "He wasn't moving when I got down here. He needs blood, Sookie."

Sookie turned to the metal table and grabbed a scalpel. She regarded it in her trembling hand before she sliced her wrist quickly, biting her lip with the pain. She pulled downward on Eric's chin and held her wrist over his open mouth. Seconds that felt like years passed. Sookie felt tears welling up in her eyes. She used her other hand to smooth his hair and bent to whisper in his ear, "Eric, it's Sookie . . . wake up, drink my blood, I want you to wake up . . . I just want to see your eyes and your smile . . . please just swallow. . . ." Sookie searched his throat for any sign he was drinking but he remained motionless. She checked that her wrist was still bleeding. She realized she was petting his hair like a cat and her pace was increasing. She began to shake a little but continued her whisper, "Eric, I don't want you to be gone. Please come back. We're not finished, we were supposed to have a date tonight. I want you to kiss me again . . . Eric, I need you."

Eric's large mutilated hand clamped around her forearm and Sookie gasped. His eyes flew open and he smiled, "I suspected as much." He smirked sexily and brought her wrist to his mouth. Sookie sobbed and smiled, closing her eyes. She leaned forward and rested her head next to his as he drank. She kissed his ear and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Sookie wasn't sure if Eric had heard her because he didn't respond. His eyes were closed and she was overcome with relief that he was going to be ok. Eventually he released her and moved to sit up. "Pam and Jessica need blood. Not as much as I did, but they need it. I'll give you some of mine when you're done. I won't let you faint." Sookie agreed and Eric placed his hand on her chest periodically to feel her heartbeat. He told her when Pam had had enough and she moved to Jessica.

"Eric, I'm really lightheaded," Sookie said, struggling to keep her eyes open. "Enough then," Eric said. "Will they be ok?" she asked as her eyes followed Eric as he carried two cases of True Blood to them. "They'll recover in time," he said easily, then Eric looked directly at her and arched an eyebrow, "You're not injured." Sookie panicked. She was too weak to be interrogated and she didn't want to lie to Eric. "No, I'm. . . ." and she swayed unsteadily. Eric braced her and led her up the stairs into his office. She sunk onto the couch and he joined her, keeping a small distance between them.

Efficiently, he bit into his wrist and brought it to her mouth. Sookie sucked gently and her eyes roamed to Eric, who was hunched over slightly and seemed to be staring at the floor. Could he have been in downtime? She wondered if his fangs were even still extended; he didn't seem to be enjoying her pulling his blood as before. She wondered if he was too weak or if he was just doing this out of obligation.

Sookie knew that these last swallows completed their bond. She felt sadness that it wasn't more intimate and she regretted the circumstances. She wanted to tell Eric about the Fae. She couldn't predict his reaction and she was slightly fearful. Perhaps it was the new stronger bond, but she wanted to tell him the truth. Her exhausted mind fumbled with the words. But before she could speak, he pulled away, not looking at her, and strode to the door. "You can stay here until you feel okay to drive home," he said without turning to look at her.

And he was gone. She quickly followed, out through the bar and opened the door to the parking lot just to see him speeding away.


End file.
